


"I still hate you."

by dogeasune06



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeasune06/pseuds/dogeasune06
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't support TribeTwelve's creator nor do I support his actions. This work is me separating the art from the artist.
Relationships: Firebrand/Kevin Haas | The Observer
Kudos: 3





	"I still hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun writing the last oneshot so I decided to try again. This time I'm not writing it while half asleep.
> 
> Also this has degradation in it but there's not a tag for it unfortunately.

Needless to say.. Observer was pissed. Firebrand had ruined his plans once again, he just wanted him to stop meddling for once so he could complete his session. Wanting badly to face off against the fiery fucker and put him in his place. Speaking of the devil, Firebrand had teleported to his location. "It's over for you, Observer. You can't win." he spat, feeling a little smug from how much Observer looked like an angry toddler right now.

"Maybe you should mind your own goddamn business for once! I'd like to be able to get somewhere for a fucking change!" Observer irritably screamed in reply. He could feel his blood boil the longer Firebrand lingered around. "And what? Let you win? It would be a fucking shit show if you or any other Collective members got your hands on that journal. I need to be able to keep you the hell away from it", Firebrand wasn't taking any shit from the short man, in fact he found it mildly amusing to watch him get so riled up.

Observer couldn't take anymore, he let out a low growl before lunging at the lanky entity. However, Firebrand was slightly quicker, pining Observer down to the floor with his wrists above his head. He watched the writhing, screaming Observer beneath him for a moment, slowly getting more and more annoyed the more he struggled and spoke. So he resorted to the only thing he could think of in that very moment.

"Grr! Let go of me you assh-", he kissed him. Pressing his lips messily to Observer's and shoving his tongue into the other's mouth before he could protest. The short male was stunned, his cheeks quickly burning up in embarrassment while Firebrand kissed him. The making out continued for a few minutes before Firebrand finally pulled away. "W-What the fuck..?" Observer muttered in shock, still in disbelief from what just occurred.

The lanky entity just looked down at him with a blank expression, "it was the only way I could get you to shut up. I bet I could make you fall apart so easily though.. judging from how riled up you are right now.~" Observer took this as a challenge. "Oh yeah?" he arrogantly replied with, thrusting his hips up to meet Firebrand's before rubbing their crotches together. Firebrand moaned out in confusion which Observer took to his advantage, swiftly breaking free before shoving Firebrand up against the wall, still rutting against him.

"As you were saying?" Observer muttered in a seductive tone as he sank to his knees in front of the god. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, yanking down his jeans and boxers in one which exposed Firebrand's lengthy hard on. "Observer, what are yo- gah!" The smaller male wrapped his lips around the god's erection, sucking and licking in a sloppy manner.

All Firebrand could do was moan out helplessly, nails scraping at the wall behind him. Observer's mouth felt so warm around his cock, he wasn't sure how long he was going to last but it wouldn't be long. The shorter male cupped his balls as he swallowed around him, choking himself on Firebrand's length. It was incredibly hard for Firebrand to not fuck Observer's throat, the temptation was very inviting. Precum leaked out of Firebrand's member, he was coming dangerously close to climaxing from how pleasurable this felt. Part of him wanted to cum down Observer's throat, but the other part of him didn't want to give him the satisfaction, so he tangled his fingers in Observer's shaggy, black hair and pulled him off.

"So. You want to play that game, huh?" Firebrand snarled down at him, examining how pretty his face looked with his deep red blush and tongue dripping with drool and precum. The lanky entity dragged him up and forcefully bent him over the table that happened to be there conveniently. "I bet you think it's funny that you could try and get me off without any consequences. Let's see how you like it", Firebrand sneered, pulling down Observer's jeans and underwear down to his knees.

Observer gasped upon feeling the cold air hit his backside. He felt so humiliated from being exposed like this out in the open, let alone in front of his enemy. Yet there was something about being exposed like this that aroused him further. Hot, coarse hands groped at his thighs and ass, Firebrand's nails scraping across his skin. Suddenly, a loud smack echoed throughout the room as Firebrand's hand collided with Observer's cheek. Observer gasped loudly and jutted his hips forward.

Before the twink could process what had just happened, Firebrand had sunk down behind him and spread his cheeks apart, licking teasingly at his rim. Observer completely stiffened up like a deer in headlights, feeling his face burn up as Firebrand ran his tongue over his hole. The feeling was unusual, yet astoundingly pleasurable. He bucked his hips back into Firebrand's face, wanting to feel much more.

"Mmh ah ah, fuck!" Observer moaned out as Firebrand pushed his tongue inside, pressing against Observer's inner walls. His tongue was so close to that one little bundle of nerves, it was driving him insane. Firebrand carefully licked around inside him, searching for that one spot that would drive Observer wild. The god eagerly searched deeper and deeper, until.. "Ah!"

Firebrand continuously poked and prodded at that one spot, making the small male squirm and cry out from the stimulation. Observer's cock was drooling with precum, he was getting closer and closer to the orgasm he craved. But just as he was about to burst.. Firebrand pulled away. "What the fuck..? What did you stop for?? I was so close!" Observer protested. "Tsk tsk, bad boys don't get rewards." The god muttered in reply. Firebrand steadied himself back on his feet as he gripped Observer's hips tightly. He pressed the tip of his cock to his entrance teasingly, still slick from earlier.

"Hope you're ready for the main event~" Firebrand teased, slowly pushing himself inside. "W-Wait!-" Observer yelped, scraping his nails on the wood beneath him from the pain. The god had no mercy on him, thrusting roughly into Observer's entrance, leaving him panting and yelping. "It hurts!" the twink squeaked out in hopes that the god would at least slow down. Firebrand only huffed in response, continuing to pound Observer's tight hole into oblivion. "God you're so fucking tight, wish I got to feel this sensation earlier" Firebrand moaned breathlessly, tightening his grip on Observer's hips.

"Fuck you! As- hah..~ asshole!" Observer was still incredibly pissed despite how good it felt, the pain only added to the pleasure. Tears seeped out of his eyes and rolled down his crimson cheeks. Firebrand's hand suddenly collided against Observer's ass harshly, "don't talk to me like that." The lanky being didn't stop there though, continuous minutes of spanking as a way to put Observer in his place. It was definitely gonna leave a mark. Each slap causing the twink to buck his hips forward a little, letting out a loud moan of pleasure and pain.

"So you do like pain, huh. I bet you're nothing more than a little cockslut that needs his ass pounding as least once a day to keep him in check. You act like you're better than all of us.. but really you're nothing other than a horny little bottom bitch. Aren't you?" Firebrand whispered into Observer's ear, each degrading word making him shiver. "Yeah, that's right. I'm just a little whore who needs to be bred. God I love the feeling of your thick cock pounding inside of me, all I want is more!" Observer growled out with a tone just as aggressive as Firebrand's.

The god's cock was throbbing inside of him now, both of them inching closer and closer to their peaks. Observer wanted this, he needed this. Each thrust abusing Observer's prostate. Firebrand hadn't felt so good in a long time, he was desperately thrusting inside of him now. "Fuck.. I'm close.." Firebrand moaned out breathlessly, "m-me too!~" Observer cried out in response. The god stilled his hips, balls deep inside Observer as he came inside him, filling him up with warm cum. This pushed Observer over the edge, cumming hard and fast onto the floor, it was the most he had ever came.

Neither of them had climaxed so hard before, they had been pent up for months on end which left them both incredibly sexually frustrated. The two demons panted intensely before Firebrand decided to pull out, watching the cum drip down the twink's thighs. It was nothing but awkward silence for the next 2 minutes until Observer decided to speak up, "I still hate you." "Yeah well.. I still hate you too, fuckface." Firebrand stubbornly replied with, pretending he didn't enjoy it as much as he really did. "I'll make sure to return at some point though, so your ass better be prepared", the god whispered seductively. "You better fucking do." Observer replied with in an irritated tone. As much as he hated Firebrand, it was too good to not do again.

Firebrand only scoffed with a smirk before teleporting away, leaving Observer to deal with the mess and the realisation that he had just had sex with his worst enemy.


End file.
